En el Viejo Oeste
by Gatty8
Summary: Borrado y re-publicado. AU en donde nuestra banda esta en el Viejo Oeste, Murdoc como un vaquero que solo buscar ganar dinero, 2D como un forastero, Russel como un empleado de banco y Noodle como asistente de una lavanderia
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo este fic lo habia borrado y ahora lo vuelvo a publicar mientras tanto, se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo. Gorillaz no me pertenece solo escribo por diversion**

* * *

El principio de esta historia

Nuestra historia comienza en un pueblo del lejano Oeste, donde la gente vivía con temor a los pillos y malvados cruzaban la puerta, en una cantina donde los vaqueros y viajeros cansados venían por algún trato o mirar a las coristas de cantina, en el rincón del bar, se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años, de piel que parecía verde, llevaba unos pantalones negros como sus enormes botas, camisa completamente gris que estaba cubierta por su chaqueta negra y llevaba un sombrero vaquero color marrón, bebiendo un gran trago de cerveza sin pensar en nada bueno.

-¿Te sirvo otra Murdoc?- le preguntó el cantinero mientras retiraba el vaso.

-Por favor, ¿Me puedes fiar? Me quitaron todo-

-Si no hay de otra- y le sirve otro tarro de cerveza-¿Perdiendo en las apuestas otra vez?-

-Estaba todo trucado-

Y así se bebe su trago de cerveza.

Mientras tanto, llegando al pueblo, se encontraba un joven de unos 28 años, delgado, de cabello revoloteado azul, con una chaqueta de cuero y camiseta blanca, pantalones vaqueros amarillos y unas botas marrones con un sombrero que ocultaba sus ojos negros que parecían agujeros, al llegar al pueblo se baja de su caballo torpemente y busca algún lugar donde pudiera descansar un poco, finalmente se encontró con la cantina, al entrar, todos los que estaban ahí fijaron su mirada en él y después volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, para los del pueblo era solo un simple forastero. Se sienta en una mesa tranquilamente tratando de esquivar las miradas acusadoras que le hacían.

En otra parte del pueblo, precisamente en el banco, se encontraba un hombre de unos 35 años, de piel negra y anchura gorda, con unos ojos blancos, se encontraba trabajando depositando las cuentas de algunas personas.

-Date prisa Russel, algunos has esperado bastante- decía su compañero de al lado mientras atendía a una señora gorda.

-Si no fuera por que tengo que concentrarme en contar este dinero-

Pero entonces aparece en el banco un bandido que era el más buscado de todo el oeste, Jimmy O'Margons Jonshson, que con un disparo al aire hizo estremecer a la gente del banco.

-¡Esto es un asalto, arriba las manos!- gritó el forajido a lo que se acerca hacia la caja fuerte- ¡Saquen el dinero ahora!-

Todos asustados levantan las manos excepto Russel que estaba en una pose seria.

-Por favor, llegas en un mal momento para robar el banco-murmuró Russel seriamente.

- Escúchame barrigón, yo sigo mis propias leyes, asi que ve vaciando las cajas y llena la bolsa-

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría eso, en una lavandería, en la trastienda se encontraba una joven japonesa de 17 años, pelivioleta y ojos verde esmeralda **(N/A: yo los vi en el video del mañana que son asi, no se si será verdad), **vestida con un traje japonés color rosa, terminando de doblar una ropa de unos clientes mientras su maestro y dueño de la lavandería, que era un hombre de mediana edad, servía en una mesa un poco de te verde, su nombre era Mr. Kyuzo.

-Mi joven pupila, has progresado bastante en aprender a planchar y doblar la ropa, por su puesto, en tus clases de karate que te enseñe- murmuró Mr. Kyuzo mientras tomaba un poco de te.

-Arigato sensei-sama- la joven hizo una reverencia ante su maestro.

-Escucha con atención Miho-chan, nadie en este pueblo debe saber tu secreto, no des a conocer a nadie tu secreto o podrías estar perdida-

-Hai- asintió Miho con otra reverencia (**N/A: es que no se mucho japonés n.n¿, creo que esto no anda bien verdad?).**

-Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, necesito que busques algunas cosas- y le entrega un papel con una escritura.

Y así la joven Miho sale de la lavandería a buscar las cosas. Ninguno de los cuatro se iban a imaginar que tarde o temprano el destino haría que se encontraran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui continuo con mi historia, como ya saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion, bla, bla bla.**

Rueda del destino

-¡Por ultima vez panzón, vacía la caja fuerte o te llenare la cabeza de plomo!- amenazó Jimmy O´Margons Jonshson, apuntándole la pistola en la cabeza de Russel.

Él con desanimo, saca las bolsas de dinero que puede encontrar en la caja fuerte, el forajido agarra las bolsas y sale corriendo del banco.

-Iré a avisarle al comisario- anunció Russel para después salir del banco.

Por las casi desiertas calles del pueblo, la joven Miho se encontraba saliendo de una tienda con parte de lo que le había encargado el Mr Kyuzo , cuando de repente, se tropieza con un forajido que le tira todas sus cosas, él se va rápidamente mientras que Miho se levanta toda furiosa por haberse tropezado.

-Kitanai, furui, baka- murmuraba molesta mientras se sacudía el polvo. En ese momento aparece Russel que la ve molesta mientras recogía las cosas del suelo.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- interrogó Russel al ver lo molesta que estaba.

-¿Nani?- dijo ella muy confundida, como si no entendiera nada de lo que había dicho.

-Parece que no hablas mi idioma, en fin, te ayudaré a levantar todo eso-

Y así le ayuda a levantar todas las cosas del suelo.

-Arigato- murmuró Miho alegremente.

-Si me disculpas, necesito ir a ver al comisario-

Aunque no lo supiera, Miho si entendía lo que decía, solo que no hablaba mucho el idioma **(N/A: se me pasó esto en el capitulo anterior que debí explicarlo, pero me comí esa parte). **Ella fue a seguirlo a ver al comisario ya que cerca encontraría lo siguiente de su lista, tenia todavía que conseguir algunas otras cosas.

Mientras tanto en el bar, después de que Murdoc se había tomado otro trago, entonces fijó su mirada en el forastero peliazul que estaba sentado solo en una mesa, seria interesante saber si seria una presa fácil para robarle su dinero en un juego.

"Alguien a quien pueden molestar fácilmente'' pensó Murdoc mientras se levantaba y se levantaba hacia donde estaba -¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?-

-Pues si, acabo de llegar- respondió el peliazul- Me llamo Stuart-Pot, pero prefiero que me llamen 2D, que significa Dos Desgracias-.

Murdoc agarra una silla y se sienta a un lado de la mesa, parecía alguien inocente a simple vista por lo que pensaba.

-Me llamo Murdoc, ¿Por casualidad sabes jugar a las cartas?- le cuestionó Murdoc como si fuera una simple pregunta.

-Si se- contestó 2D mientras Murdoc pedía unas cartas.

Una camarera de cabello negro corto con un vestido rojo con negro se acercaba hacia 2D.

-¿Te sirvo algo forastero?- preguntó la camarera.

-Un vaso de agua- soltó 2D.

-Oye, no molestes al forastero- le dijo Murdoc a la camarera.

-Tu no eres mi jefe-

-Mejor le traes a él también algo de beber, yo invito- intervino 2D.

En el camino, Russel se acercaba a la comisaria, Miho se separó de él para comprar las otras cosas. Cuando quiso entrar a la comisaria se encontró de que el comisario se encontraba en el bar, así que fue hacia allá ya que estaba hacia el frente, cuando entró, buscó al comisario y entonces fijó su atención en una discusión que hacían dos tipos que jugaban cartas.

-Estas haciendo trampa- soltó Murdoc al haber perdido en el juego.

-Me has estado diciendo lo mismo desde la 3 jugada- murmuró 2D volviendo a barajar las cartas.

-Suficiente, voy a golpearte-

Le da un fuerte golpe que lo manda a volar a otra mesa donde unos vaqueros estaban bebiendo, pero al ser derrumbada la mesa, los vaqueros van hacia Murdoc molestos, una gran pelea se forma, Russel como buena persona que es trata de detener la pelea pero sin éxito. Cuando Miho sale con las ultimas cosas, ve que en la cantina son sacados Murdoc y 2D.

-La próxima vez no busquen pleitos- decía el dueño volviendo adentro.

Russel sale después mientras Miho se acerca curiosamente hacia ellos.

-¿Y siempre son así las cosas?- cuestionó 2D mientras sacudía el polvo de su camisa.

-Todo el tiempo, vivimos entre los pleitos y los forajidos que hay- contestó Murdoc de mala gana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, aqui continuo con mi fic de vaqueros, como saben Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

Darse a conocer

-No eres el único con problemas, con el robo del banco, van a tener que cerrarlo- soltó Russel mirando a los dos.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó 2D.

-Me llamo Russel, trabajo en el banco, ¿Y ustedes quienes son?-

-Puedes llamarme 2D- contestó 2D- Y este es Murdoc-

-Robaron de nuevo el banco, ¿Quién fue esta vez?- cuestionó Murdoc para saber quien habrá robado el banco.

-Jimmy O'Margons Joshson- contestó Russel sentándose en uno de los escalones de la cantina.

-El peor bandido de todo el pueblo- soltó Murdoc sorprendido.

-Así es, ojala que el comisario pueda hacer algo contra esto o todo el pueblo estará perdido no solo contra él sino contra todos los bandidos del pueblo-.

Miho miraba curiosamente la escena, de cómo hablaban sobre los bandidos del pueblo y todo eso, hasta que 2D se percata de ella.

-Hola señorita- saludó 2D levantando su sombrero haciendo notar sus dos ojos negros.

Miho lo mira con curiosidad al ver esos ojos negros que parecían agujeros.

-¿Por qué no me responde, será que es muda?-

-No 2D, ella no habla nuestro idioma- le explica Russel.

-Hola-me-lla-mo-2-D-tu-co-mo-te-lla-mas- decía 2D lentamente tratando de que la joven japonesa le entendiera.

-Ni con eso te va a entender- se bufó Murdoc.

-Que lastima- se entristeció 2D- Esperen un segundo- entonces mira su correa donde se suponía que tenia una pequeña bolsa de dinero- Me han quitado mi dinero iré a ver si esta adentro-.

Así que entra a la cantina, Russel se da cuenta de que Murdoc saca una pequeña bolsa de dinero de su chaqueta y la guarda en uno de los bolsillos.

-De manera que fuiste tu-

Luego ven como 2D es lanzado de la cantina por el dueño. Miho se ríe al ver la escena, 2D vuelve a entrar en la cantina, segundos después es sacado de nuevo, va por tercera vez y le ocurre lo mismo, Miho no paraba de reír pero después se da cuenta que tenia que volver a la lavandería.

-Sayonara- se despidió la chica japonesa dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la lavandería, sin darse cuenta, se le había caído un paquete que 2D recoge rápidamente.

-Se le cayó esto, iré a devolvérselo-

-Te acompaño ya que no conoces muy bien el pueblo- se ofreció Russel aunque él tampoco supiera a donde se dirigía la japonesa.

Así fue como los tres fueron caminando, Murdoc los acompañó por que no tenia nada que hacer, pero luego se detiene al fijar su vista en una dama con cabello largo y ojos castaños, se separa un momento de Russel y 2D y se va a cortejar a la dama según parecía, cuando regresa con los dos llega sobándose la mejilla por la bofetada que le dieron.

-¿Y que le dijiste?- quiso saber 2D.

-Mejor ni te lo digo-

No muy lejos, 2D había divisado a la joven japonesa entrar a la lavandería, así que va rápidamente hacia la lavandería y se lo entrega antes de que ella entrara.

-Tiraste eso por accidente- explica 2D, aunque pensaba que no la entendería para nada.

-Arigato- murmuró ella, luego fijó su vista en lo que tenia el paquete.

-Si tan solo supiera tu nombre- se decía 2D mientras se alejaba.

-Noodle- soltó ella al fijarse en lo que tenia el paquete ya que esta era la única palabra que conocía que no fuera japonesa **(N/A: no creo que en el viejo oeste hubieran fideos, pero esta fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para que le dijeran Noodle).**

2D voltea al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pensando que podría ese ser su nombre, así que si la volvía a ver la llamaría Noodle. Se regresó de vuelta con Murdoc y Russel, en el camino por el pueblo, Murdoc rompió el silencio que había.

-La vida en el pueblo no es nada fácil, ni siquiera para los demás, habiendo bandidos, lo único que puedes hacer es apostar y ganarte el dinero, no es fácil para mi conseguirlo- contaba Murdoc a 2D.

-No estoy de humor para hablar sobre dinero ya que el mío ha desaparecido-

-Murdoc lo tiene, te lo robó- acusó Russel a Murdoc de haberle robado su dinero.

-No lo robe, yo solo lo tenia…lo tenia….para que nadie mas se lo robara- mintió Murdoc como pudo.

Ya era el atardecer, Russel tuvo que retirarse, ahora solo quedaban 2D y Murdoc, quien tuvo que enseñarle el camino a la posada donde se hospedaba, con suerte pudo conseguir una habitación para pasar la noche.

-¿Crees que volvamos a ver a Russel y Noodle?-le interrogó 2D a Murdoc antes que se marchara.

-¿Quién es Noodle?-

-La joven esa que nos acompañó, creo que ese es su nombre-

-Quien sabe, aunque podría ser, no existen pueblos tan grandes ni tan pequeños como este-


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aqui traigo otro capitulo de mi fic En el viejo Oeste, como saben Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

Barajeando para ganar

Al día siguiente, Murdoc y 2D se dirigían hacia la cantina.

-¿No crees que no van a echar otra vez?-

-Es por solo un día que te sacan-

Llegaron finalmente a la cantina, cuando entraron, Russel estaba sentado en una de las mesas, se sentaron junto a él. Le sirvieron tres vasos la camarera por cortesía de la casa.

-Me alegra de verlos de vuelta, el banco estará cerrado temporalmente por el robo- soltó Russel mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Murdoc solo le limitaba a beber solamente, pidió otra bebida y se la tomó de una buena vez. Mientras tanto, Noodle ponía a secar la ropa recién lavada, el Mr. Kyuzo miraba interesado a su pupila, ya que sentía con mas energía y con muchas ganas de salir al pueblo, él se lo permitiría con la condición de que terminara su trabajo, una vez terminado, Noodle salió hacia el pueblo.

En la cantina, el trío discutía sobre algunos temas.

-Yo he estado viajando por algún tiempo de mi pueblo y ver que cosas habrá hacia donde se oculta el sol- cuenta 2D con tranquilidad.

-Que patético, son solo puros cuentos- se bufó Murdoc riéndose.

-Vamos, soñar no cuesta nada, es bueno que tengas esos sueños 2D- dijo Russel amablemente a 2D para que se sintiera mejor.

-Si, aunque nunca pude llegar al lugar donde deseaba estar- 2D se puso muy triste por eso.

-Por la recompensa, seria capaz de capturar a ese ladrón del banco- dijo Murdoc mientras se bebía su cuarto tarro de cerveza.

Entonces la camarera se le acerca a ellos con otros tarros de cerveza.

-Oigan, les ofrezco un trabajo fácil que quiere el comisario, en pegar algunos carteles de Jimmy O'Margons Jonshon y de todos los malos que hay-.

-¿Por qué crees que me interesaría?- le interrogó Murdoc de manera indiferente.

-Te pagaran unas cuantas monedas si lo hacen-

-Ustedes dos, ayúdenme con el trabajo-

Y así fueron a pegar los carteles de los forajidos, los que tenían de Jimmy O'Margons Joshson decían ''Lo queremos vivo o muerto mucho cuidado''. Los fueron pegando por las paredes del pueblo, hasta que se aparece Jimmy O'Margons Joshson justo hacia donde estaba 2D pegando un cartel, estaba con uno en la mano, cuando se asusta al darse cuenta que ahí estaba el mismísimo Jimmy O'Margons Joshson, no había tiempo de correr, así que hizo lo único que pudo ocurrírsele a su pequeño cerebro que tenia, arrancó unas partes del anuncio del cartel quedando solamente ''Lo queremos mucho'' **(N/A: lo saque de un capitulo del chapulin colorado, me dio tanta risa, que quise poner la escena**).

-Mira forastero, que voy a llenarte la cabeza de plomo por pegar carteles míos-

-No, no, ese no es usted, es otro señor que se parece a usted- murmuró temblando 2D.

Noodle veía asustada como el forajido le apuntaba la cabeza a 2D, ella no podía hacer nada si peleaba por la promesa que le había hecho al Mr. Kyuzo, pero aún así tenia que hacer algo, agarró entonces una roca y se lo lanza a Jimmy O'Margons Joshson que justo cuando iba a tirar del gatillo es golpeado y falla en su blanco, sale corriendo rápidamente, Noodle se acerca preocupada hacia 2D.

-Que bueno que no me pasó nada-.

Minutos después se consigue en la cantina con Murdoc y Russel.

-Oigan, no saben lo que me pasó-

-Konichiwa- saludó alegremente Noodle a Murdoc y Russel.

2D les cuenta lo ocurrido, luego de lo que contó entra en la cantina Jimmy O'Margons Joshson, se acerca hacia donde estaban los cuatro muy furioso que de costumbre.

-Escúchenme, en este pueblo, ustedes son a los que mas odio y les deseo la muerte, a ti Murdoc, por robarte mi pistola hace tiempo, a ti panzón por no querer cumplir mis ordenes cuando robé el banco, a ti forastero por pegar carteles de mi y querer demostrar lo contrario, a la jovencita por haberme pegado con una piedra-

-Si quieres arreglamos esto afuera y veras como te venzo- le amenazó Murdoc listo para lo que venia.

-Prefiero arreglar esto jugando póker- dijo Jimmy O'Margons Joshson- Apostaremos sus vidas-.

Y así comienza el juego, temiendo por sus propias vidas, aunque sabían que si uno perdía, estaría frito, Murdoc era el quien mas temía por que podría perder, el juego continuo por algunas horas, hasta que por sin saber que había hecho trampa, Jimmy O'Margons Joshson ganó el juego.

-Prepárense para despedirse de sus vidas-

Russel tira la mesa haciendo caer a Jimmy O'Margons Joshson, él comienza a dispararles y se van hacia un lado de la cantina protegiéndose contra una enorme mesa que tiraron, Murdoc comenzó a dispararle, los disparos entre si no cesaban hasta que a Murdoc se le acabaron las balas.

-Se me acabaron, no puede ser-

-Usa la mía- 2D le entrega su pistola que llevaba en su pantalón, mientras se iba corriendo a esconderse junto con Noodle a otra parte.

-¡Cuidado Noodle!- 2D tira a Noodle contra el suelo antes de que le llegara un disparo, se levantaron y fueron a ocultarse detrás de la taberna.

Los disparos se detuvieron cuando una hermosa dama entró en la cantina a ver lo que pasaba, tanto Jimmy O'Margons Joshson como Murdoc se guardaron sus pistolas y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la hermosa dama **(N/A: y eso que el forajido es mucho mas viejo que Murdoc, hombres, siempre son así, jajaja)**.

-Se detienen solo por una mujer- observó Russel.

-Que tontos, ni cuentan se dan de que estaban peleando- soltó 2D.

-¿Tontos?- replicó Noodle lo que había dicho 2D a lo que este se voltea sorprendido al escucharla por fin decir una palabra que podría entender.

-Cuando se trata de damas, soy todo un caballero-

-Apártate Jonshon, yo la vi primero- murmuró Murdoc apartando al forajido, luego se dirige a la joven dama-¿Qué tal señorita?-

Pero Jimmy O'Margons Joshson también lo aparta para así se él quien corteja a la dama. Al final terminan los dos abofeteados por atrevidos, Murdoc va hacia donde estaban Russel, 2D y Noodle.

-¿Y que te dijo?-

-Me llamó atrevido, solo por que le dije una cosa que mejor no digo por que hay una niña cerca- esto ultimo lo dijo Murdoc refiriéndose a Noodle.

-Escúchenme ustedes, los reto a un duelo mañana al amanecer- les advirtió Jimmy O'Margons Joshson antes de irse.

* * *

Barajeando para ganar


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen la tardanza, debo estudiar para la universidad por lo que no podre conectarme mucho. Gorillaz no me pertenece solo escribo por diversion**

* * *

Acabando con el forajido

Ahora si que estaban en problemas, Russel, Noodle y 2D no sabían usar las pistolas, con el duelo que tendrían mañana seria posible que morirían en el intento, Murdoc tendría de mala gana que enseñarles a los tres a como disparar y esas cosas. Así que Murdoc los llevó a una parte del pueblo que solo él conocía, donde podría enseñarle todo lo que sabia.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?- 2D se preguntaba por que será que Murdoc quería ayudarlos a enseñarles sobre como disparar para el duelo.

-Por que me echarían la culpa a mi si ustedes mueren, en fin, empezaré a enseñarles a como usar la pistola-.

Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles ya que cada quien falló al primer tiro cuando Murdoc les dijo que disparan hacia unos blancos, así estuvieron practicando hasta caer la noche.

-Ya estoy cansado Muds, prefiero que me maten mañana antes de continuar ya ni siquiera puedo sentir mi brazo- se quejaba 2D que se sentía agotado de tanta practica.

-Igual yo, pero no quiero morir mañana- murmuró Russel

-¡Ya cállense ustedes, estoy harto de escuchar sus quejas!- gritó Murdoc que no le había gustado el resultado de sus "alumnos" con los disparos.

-Pero estamos cansados y Noodle ya debió irse a la lavandería hace horas- 2D observa como Noodle estaba cansada de tanta practica que tuvo para aprender a disparar.

La practica había terminado y cada quien se fue a descansar al lugar que le correspondían, cuando Noodle llegó a la lavandería, tuvo que explicarle al Mr. Kyuzo sobre el duelo que tendría al amanecer y sobre las clases que tuvo que enseñarle Murdoc.

-Ten mucho cuidado Miho, esto podría ser muy peligroso-

-Hai- asintió Noodle ante su maestro, sabia que seria peligroso pero no podía dejar de ir al duelo o pensarían que seria una cobarde y me refiero a Murdoc, 2D y Russel.

Ya era el amanecer, no había ni un alma afuera, salvo el forajido Jimmy O'Margons Joshson que se acercaba por una parte y por toda se acercaban Murdoc, Noodle, 2D y Russel. Cuando ya estaban cerca entre si a cierta distancia, Murdoc veía al forajido maliciosamente.

-¿Quién de ustedes será el primero?- preguntó Jimmy O'Margons Joshson- Ya que no parece para mi justo que los cuatro a la vez acaben conmigo así que los acabaré uno por uno-.

Entonces Murdoc empuja a 2D hacia adelante.

-Me dio gusto conocerte- decía Murdoc mientras se colocaba en un lugar seguro.

-Muy bien forastero, prepárate para tener la cabeza de plomo- soltó el forajido apuntándolo.

-No gracias, prefiero tener así mi cabeza, no una de plomo-

-Con que burlándote de mi, esas fueron tus ultimas palabras-

Jimmy O'Margons Joshson estaba a punto de dispararle cuando 2D sale corriendo, el forajido lo persigue disparándole pero siempre fallando, 2D se esconde detrás de un barril y comienza a dispararle, pero un disparo lo hace salir de su escondite para encontrar otro.

-Cobarde, sal de ahí y arreglemos las cosas como son-.

2D sale de su escondite, de un disparo el forajido le vuela su sombrero, entonces 2D le dispara rozándole en el brazo a Jimmy O'Margons Joshson lo que lo pone furioso, así que 2D se va de nuevo corriendo.

-¿No creen que debamos ayudarlo?- preguntó Russel detrás de unas cajas que estaba junto con Noodle.

-Estoy esperando el mejor momento- le explicó Murdoc mirando como seguía el duelo.

Se dan cuenta que Jimmy O'Margons Joshson dispara y le da a la pierna de 2D lo que hace que se tropiece, el forajido se va acercándose con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Ya no tienes alternativas forastero- dijo apuntado su pistola hacia 2D.

Russel asustado dispara volándole el arma a Jimmy O'Margons Joshson, Noodle se acerca preocupada hacia 2D.

-2D-san- murmuró ella muy preocupada por la herida de su pierna.

Cuando Jimmy O'Margons Joshson se estaba acercando a Russel por la furia que tenia, Murdoc observa la carreta de barriles que estaba cerca, así que le dispara a la rueda y se caen los barriles hacia Jimmy O'Margons que lo dejan inconsciente.

-Ahora si me disculpan, lo llevaré a la comisaria para pedir la recompensa antes de que despierta- decía Murdoc mientras amarraba al forajido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, que tal? La universidad me tiene hasta el borde, pero tengo al menos unos minutos para publicar otro capitulo de mi fic, como saben Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion, bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

Enfrentándose a mas cosas

-Guardé la recompensa en un lugar donde nadie lo pueda encontrar- contaba Murdoc a 2D y Russel después de haber regresado de llevar al forajido al comisario para llevarlo a la cárcel.

-¿No crees que deberías repartirlo?- preguntó Russel ya que para él le parecía justo eso ya que entre todos ayudaron.

-Fui yo quien hice la parte difícil, así que me merezco todo- respondió Murdoc sintiéndose como el mas importante.

-Eso me parece muy egoísta de tu parte, yo ni siquiera tengo ya que tu tienes mi dinero- murmuró 2D un poco molesto por la actitud que tenia Murdoc, lo cual recibió un golpe de parte de él.

-Ya arreglaremos cuenta, iré a celebrar mi victoria en la cantina- y con esto Murdoc se aleja de ellos.

-Es muy egoísta de su parte- replicó Russel viendo como Murdoc se alejaba.

Noodle estaba preocupada por 2D, la herida parecía grave, así que lo ayuda a levantar junto con Russel y lo llevan a curarle la pierna que aun tenia herida.

Mientras tanto en la cantina, Murdoc bebía por su supuesta victoria de atrapar a Jimmy O'Margons Joshson, cuando de repente entra la misma joven dama que había cortejado hace días, así que se dirige hacia ella normalmente.

-¿Qué tal preciosa? ¿No te gustaría pasarla un rato conmigo?- le interrogó de un modo coqueto.

-No le hagas caso a este loco payaso que después te deja tirada como la basura de los puercos- se interpuso la camarera entre ambos.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que intervinieras en mis asuntos, ya vete a hacer tus cosas de reparto a otra parte- le dijo Murdoc molesto empujándola lejos.

-Si que eres un desquiciado como los bueyes del rancho-

En ese momento llega un vaquero corriendo a la cantina, parecía que no podía respirar.

-Diente…de oro…viene para acá- tartamudeo el vaquero cansado de tanto correr. **(N/A: por que los encuentros de villanos tienen que ser en la cantina? Ni yo misma lo se).**

Diente de oro es uno de los ladrones mas crueles, roba cualquier cosa que sea de valor sea de oro o no, en cuanto entra a la cantina, apunta con sus dos pistolas.

-Escúchenme, mas le vale que me entreguen todo lo que tengan o conocerán a mis dos amigos- esto lo ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a sus pistolas.

Mientras tanto, Noodle junto con Russel había llevado a 2D al medico del pueblo para que le curaran la pierna, habían sido horas de dolor, pero lograron sacarle la bala y coserle la herida.

-2D-san- replicaba Noodle cada vez que veía a 2D hacer muecas de dolor.

-No…te preocupes…estaré bien- tartamudeaba 2D para no hacerla preocupar.

En la cantina, las cosas se ponían peores, los vaqueros que estaban dentro tuvieron de darle algunas piezas de valor al criminal Diente de oro, por ultimo se acerca a Murdoc.

-No tengo nada de oro si es lo que quieres- le dijo Murdoc de manera tranquila.

Entonces Diente de oro lo levanta de unos centímetros del suelo.

-Sera mejor que me des lo que tengas o te ira peor- le amenazó Diente de oro.

**-**Deje a ese pobre diablo en paz- le dijo la camarera acercándose hacia donde estaban.

-Y tu no me metas muñequita, o te ira peor- Diente de oro le apunta con una de sus pistolas mientras que con la otra seguía agarrando a Murdoc.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama- le criticó la joven dama que aun seguía cerca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los comentarios, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion**

* * *

Empezando a ser héroes

-Debería dejar a las damas en paz, el pleito es conmigo- le dijo Murdoc a Diente de oro

-Como quieras- murmuro Diente de oro y le da una paliza que lo manda a volar.

Murdoc estaba un poco lastimado por el golpe, pero se levanta y se dirige apuntándole con la pistola a Diente de oro.

-Te metiste con el hombre equivocado- Murdoc le apunta con la pistola dispuesto a dispararle, Diente de oro dispara con sus dos pistolas pero él se aparta logrando de solo pasara por su cabeza.

Seguía disparando Diente de oro a Murdoc, él se escapa rápidamente de los disparos hasta salir de la cantina perseguido por Diente de oro que no cesaba de dispararle.

-¡No huyas cobarde!- gritaba Diente de oro mientras lo perseguía y disparaba.

Después de que Russel, Noodle y 2D salieran de ver al medico, paseaban por el pueblo cuando vieron a Murdoc ser perseguido por Diente de oro.

-¿Por qué no usas tu pistola?- le preguntó 2D gritándole.

-Me queda solo una bala- le respondió Murdoc, mala idea, por que era una ventaja para Diente de oro al escuchar eso ya que tenia muchas balas en exceso así que seguía corriendo por todo el pueblo.

-¿Lo ayudamos?- preguntó Noodle mientras observaba como corría Murdoc.

-Es un egoísta, no merece nuestra ayuda- opinó Russel con los brazos cruzados.

-Si pero si no hacemos algo podría terminar muerto y después nos sentiríamos culpables- 2D quería ayudar a Murdoc, aunque no le gustara que le haya quitado su dinero, era la primera persona que le había hablado cuando llegó.

Así que fueron tras la persecución, 2D cojeaba por la herida que tenia, pero según el doctor se le pasaría en unos días. Noodle y Russel alcanzan a Murdoc que por algún error se regresó de vuelta a la cantina, Diente de oro tira otros disparos pero se da cuenta que se ha quedado sin balas. Así que Russel aprovecha y le da un golpe en la cabeza lo que lo deja inconsciente.

-Creo que necesitabas ayuda-

-Nunca creí decir que me alegra que hayas venido Russel- le agradeció Murdoc cosa que no era típica de él.

-Llegue tan rápido como pude- murmuró 2D entrando a la cantina mientras Noodle llegaba detrás de él.

-Parece que estas perdido Diente de oro- le decía Murdoc mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

Pero Diente de oro es mas rápido y agarra a Noodle fuertemente por el cuello.

-Si disparas contra mi, la niña esta muere- amenaza Diente de oro.

-Suéltela señor- 2D se estaba haciendo el valiente al ver como agarraban a Noodle, pero una mirada furiosa de Diente de oro lo hizo retroceder.

Russel no podía darle otro golpe ya que si lo hacia Noodle saldría lastimada, pero ella se las ingenió y mordió a Diente de oro, con eso la suelta y sale corriendo, entonces 2D se le tira encima a Diente de oro cuando este intentaba atrapar otra vez a Noodle, pero Diente de oro se lo quita de encima, Russel trata de derribarlo pero falla, Diente de oro va hacia Murdoc con el objetivo de quitarle la pistola, Murdoc se lo lanza a Russel, Russel se lo lanza a 2D y se lo lanza accidentalmente a Diente de oro.

-Torpe, mira lo que hiciste- Murdoc estaba molesto por la torpeza de 2D.

-Lo siento Murdoc-

-Ahora verán como acabo contigo primero- Diente de oro apunta a Murdoc pero cuando iba a disparar la pistola no tenia bala-¿Pero que no dijiste que te quedaba una bala?-

-Yo se la saque- soltó Russel mostrando la bala en su mano.

Diente de oro tira la pistola furioso por su fracaso. Murdoc, Noodle, 2D y Russel vieron como se iba de la cantina.

-Ustedes cuatro hicieron que se fuera, pero no significa que no los dejará en paz- comentaba la joven dama que había visto desde un rincón todo el espectáculo.

-¿Y por que me ayudaron?- de tanto alboroto Murdoc se le olvidó preguntar por que le ayudaron sabiendo que era egoísta.

-Solo digamos que es una buena acción para alguien ayudar a otros- dijo 2D de un modo tranquilo.

-Pienso que podríamos trabajar juntos ¿que dicen?- solo así Murdoc podría atrapar los maleantes y ganar las recompensas, ellos aceptaron luego y así cerraron el trato.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola que tal, aqui de vuelta, aunque creo que me ausentare por unos dias, ya que debo estudiar para la uni, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

Rápido corre el ferrocarril

En la cantina, Murdoc estaba bebiendo tequila en una mesa donde también estaban sentados Russel, 2D y Noodle.

-Hey camarera, tráeme otra ronda de tequila- le ordenó Murdoc a la camarera que estaba acercándose.

-Ya es la quinta vez que paso por aquí-

-No te quejes tanto y tráeme la orden-

Noodle tenia que irse, así que cuando salió hacia la entrada escucho una conversación entre dos hombres sobre asaltar el próximo ferrocaril que llegara al pueblo, ella se va corriendo rápidamente hacia la lavandería para decirle al Mr. Kyuzo sobre los planes de los hombres, pero el Mr. Kyuzo le dijo que seria muy arriesgado revelarlo, ya que descubrirían que ella entiende bien su idioma.

-Entiéndelo, no puedo ponerte en riesgo así, ya que nadie sabe que tu entiendes su idioma, todos en el pueblo creen que su solo entiendes japonés-

-Pero sensei-sama…-

-Ni una palabra mas, no digas nada a nadie- y así Mr. Kyuzo se va a terminar de lavar la ropa de algunos clientes.

Noodle se puso triste por eso, pero igual se lo diría a sus amigos asi tuviera que romperle la promesa a quien fue su maestro por varios años, cuando termino su trabajo se fue a buscar a Russel que estaba trabajando en el banco.

-Russel-san- murmuró Noodle cansada de tanto correr lo que pudo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le interrogó Russel mientras se acercaba un momento a ella.

-El ferrocarril…próximo…asaltar- tartamudeaba Noodle tratando de que le entendiera.

Mientras tanto, Murdoc se habia salido de la cantina, 2D lo acompaño despues de estar buscando su sombrero que lo había olvidado dentro. Cuando fue tras él, estaba cortejando a la misma joven dama, por lo que va hacia él con una cachetada.

-Y si tu amigo vuelve a decir lo mismo, voy a llamar al comisario para que lo arreste- le advirtió la joven dama a 2D.

-Tarde o temprano caera rendida ante mis pies- murmuró Murdoc un poco borracho de tanto tequila.

-Vamonos Muds antes de que esa dama nos acuse a los dos- dijo 2D llevandose consigo a Murdoc.

Cuando dirigiendose a la posada, Noodle y Russel los detiene.

-Tengo que decirles algo importante, Noodle acaba de decirme sobre el asalto proximo del ferrocaril- les cuenta Russel de lo que habia entendido.

-¿Y eso nos interesa por que?- interroga Murdoc de un modo arrogante.

-Haremos lo correcto- respondió 2D-Ademas si la joven dama que te ha dado cachetadas se entera de lo que hiciste, tal vez te ofresca un beso.

-Vamos entonces haber que hacemos, pero solo espero que nos den una recompensa por esto-.

Asi que fueron a la cantina a planear como harían para detener a los asaltantes del tren, los planes de Murdoc eran, como decirlo, un poco malos, los de 2D parecian tontos, el de Noodle podria ser buena idea, pero fue el plan de Russel que ganó, los asaltantes se estaban hiendo rápidamente lejos hacia donde estaban las vias del ferrocaril para asaltarlo antes de que llegara la estancion. Así que nuestros amigos tomaron unos caballos prestados, aunque 2D cuando se subió a su caballo lo hizo al revés.

-Oigan, mi caballo no tiene cabeza, creo que se la quitaron- murmuró 2D mientras veía la cola.

-Está al revés 2D-san- le corrigio Noodle mientras iba en su caballo.

Cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban los asaltantes, los estuvieron persiguiendo hasta llegar a las vías del ferrocarril que se iba acercando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban, Murdoc iba detrás de uno junto con Noodle mientras de 2D y Russel iban por el otro.

-No podrán detener el ferrocarril, va a una velocidad muy rápida- soltó 2D desde donde estaba

Equivocado estaba, por que uno de los asaltantes saltó hacia el techo del ferrocarril **(N/A: oigan, tengo que ponerle acción a este fic o seria aburrido) **Noodle lo imita así que también salta.

-¿Que vas a hacer niñita?- cuestionó de forma irónica el asaltante.

Por suerte había un enorme poste de correos, por lo que Noodle se agacha rápidamente y el asaltante termina golpeándose contra ese poste **(N/A: no sabia como decirlo a esas cosas enormes que aparecen en medio de las vías de ferrocarriles, no se si me entiendan).**

Murdoc logra derribar junto con Russel y 2D al otro asaltante tropezando al caballo, minutos después los cuatro regresan por la vía del ferrocarril hacia el pueblo, los dos asaltantes habían sido atados, así que cuando llegaron al pueblo, Murdoc fue a llevarlos directo a la comisaria ayudado por Russel, por lo que en el camino se encuentra de nuevo con la joven dama.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-Pues querían asaltar el ferrocarril y yo los detuve, claro que tuve tener ayuda de alguien-

-Solo espero que no vuelva a decirme las palabrotas que usted me dice, por que acabaría en la cárcel al igual que los bandidos, mire que yo soy una dama y a las damas se les tiene que respetar-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita- afirmó Russel escuchando toda la conversación.

-Mejor dense prisa antes de que despierten-

Y asi se van los dos hacia la comisaria, ya que 2D fue a llevar a Noodle de vuelta a la lavandería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Por fin, solo falta una semana para poder terminar clases, estoy tan feliz, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion, bla, bla, bla**

**

* * *

**

Un plan de venganza

Cuando 2D habia devuelto a Noodle a la lavandería, el Mr. Kyuzo no estaba de buenas por la ida de Noodle sin su autorización, así que fue a tener una discusión con ella en la parte de atrás de la lavandería.

-Miho-chan, ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer mis ordenes así?-

-Gomen sensei-sama, pero sentía que tenia que hacer algo para evitar el robo del ferrocarril- se disculpó Noodle por haber desobedecido a su maestro.

-Y como castigo, no saldrás de la lavandería a menos que te lo ordene- y entonces el Mr. Kyuzo le da una escoba y trapeadores **(N/A: existían en esa época escobas y trapeadores? Yo que se, la información que encontré no decía nada sobre eso).**

Mientras tanto, Murdoc estaba solo en la cantina bebiendo y apostando, solo que perdió de nuevo todo el dinero que llevaba consigo. 2D estaba caminando por el pueblo ya que nunca había tenido tiempo de explorarla bien, Russel estaba haciendo su trabajo en el banco. Cuando 2D pasaba por el banco encontró a Russel saliendo de allí.

-2D, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó Russel cuando lo vio ya que su cara reflejaba que algo le preocupaba.

-Hola Russel, es solo que me preocupa un poco Noodle, ya que cuando vi al dueño de la lavandería no parecía contento-.

-De seguramente algo paso, no te preocupes 2D, de seguro se arreglará pronto-

Murdoc había salido de la cantina luego de haber perdido el dinero que tenía en las apuestas, se estaba tambaleando un poco por las bebidas que tomó, hasta que se encontró con 2D y Russel.

-Que tal señores, hace demasiado calor hoy- dijo Murdoc en tono borracho.

-Estas demasiado borracho- observó Russel.

-Tonterías, solo fueron unas cinco o seis vasos- soltó Murdoc todo mareado.

En eso ven pasar a la joven dama, Murdoc se acerca a ella y termina de nuevo con una cachetada.

-Te lo advertí, voy por el comisario para que te lleve a la cárcel- con eso la joven dama se aleja.

-Espera- la detuvo 2D- No llame al comisario, el no tiene la culpa, esta un poco borracho, perdónelo esta vez señorita...señorita…eh…-

-Valerie- le contestó la joven dama- Ya que me lo pides amablemente, no acusare a tu amigo con el comisario-.

Así se retira y sigue con su camino.

-Me debes una Murdoc- le dijo 2D para luego ayudarlo que casi se cae tambaleándose, entonces lo coloca de pie, pero casi se cae de no ser por Russel que lo sostuvo.

-Mejor llevémoslo a donde se hospeda para que descanse- sugirió 2D.

Noodle seguía limpiando el piso, se estaba agotando de tanto tener que barrer y después trapear se fue a tomar un pequeño descanso, entonces observó por la ventana como Diente de oro discutía con unos hombres, no podía escuchar mucho, lo único que si pudo escuchar algo sobre matar a alguien, Noodle tenia el presentimiento de que eran sus amigos los que estarían en problemas, tenía que ayudarlos como fuera.

La noche había caído en el pueblo, todos habían regresado a sus hogares a dormir, se encontraban tres figuras caminando bajo el manto de la noche, arrastrando lo que parecía ser un cuerpo de una persona atada, fueron hasta una casa abandonada y allí tiraron al cuerpo que luego despertó ya que había perdido el conocimiento.

-Muy bien peli azul, ahora nos dirás a donde se fueron tus amigos- murmuró Diente de oro apuntando con una pistola a 2D, lo cual él empezó a temblar de miedo y rogada que sus amigos estuvieran bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola que tal, aqui con otro capitulo de mi fic, saben, me dieron ganas de publicarlo en ver de esperar a tener mas comentarios, es la primera vez que recibo tantos comentarios por uno de mis fics.**

**Como saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

El rescate

Antes de que eso pasara, Noodle estaba intentando convencer al Mr. Kyuzo para poder salir, tenia que ayudar a sus amigos como fuera o sino podría ser una catástrofe terrible.

-Por favor, sensei-sama, debo avisarles a mis amigos- suplicaba Noodle a Mr. Kyuzo.

-¿Estas completamente segura que quieres arriésgate?-

-Por su puesto-

-Entonces ve a avisarles-.

Así que sale corriendo rápidamente a la cantina a donde estaban Murdoc, 2D y Russel, les cuenta lo que había escuchado por parte de Diente de oro.

-Conociéndolo, nos buscara en la noche-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- preguntó Russel un poco asustado.

-Huir del pueblo- respondió Murdoc- Recojan algunas de sus pertenecías y saldremos de aquí-.

-Eso es de cobardes- resopló Noodle con ironía.

-El bandido puede matarnos cuando estemos dormidos-

-Esa idea no me parece buena Murdoc- dijo Russel un poco pensativo.

-Pues, no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer- y con esto Murdoc sigue bebiendo su trago de tequila.

Luego al caer la noche, 2D había salido por un ruido que escuchó, entonces es atrapado por los bandidos llegando hasta el punto en donde estaba ahora, amenazado por Diente de oro el saber donde estaban sus amigos.

-No lose- mintió 2D, no quería que sus amigos estuvieran en riesgo por su culpa.

Así que Diente de oro lo mando a golpear hasta que se atreviera a hablar, pero nada, tendría que buscarlos el mismo. En otra parte, Noodle se sobresalta en su cama, tenia un mal presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando o iba a pasar, salió sigilosamente hacia afuera, unos hombres estaban por ahí cerca, así que ella se escondió esperando a que los hombres pasaran, así que fue a buscar primero a Murdoc, sabia donde estaba ya que lo había contado en una de sus borracheras, entró en la posada sigilosamente buscando la habitación de Murdoc hasta que la encontró, estaba despierto cuando le fue a abrir la puerta.

-Pero miren nada mas, no creí que fueras capaz de venir aquí- dijo Murdoc mirándola con malas ideas en su cabeza.

-Murdoc-san, ¿Dónde esta 2D-san?-

-Debe de estar en su habitación- mencionó con un tono de decepción Murdoc, pero cuando entró en la habitación de 2D no había nadie. Así que junto con Noodle arrastrado por ella salió de la posada para buscar a Russel, una vez que lo encontraron intentaron despertarlo ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Se encuentran entonces los tres buscando por el pueblo donde podría estar 2D.

-El pueblo esta todo vacio de noche- murmuró Russel observando el lugar, entonces se ocultaron al sentir unas pisadas, Noodle los reconoció como los mismos hombres que había visto hablar. Fue a seguirlos junto con Russel y Murdoc, hasta llegar a una casa que parecía medio abandonada, adentro 2D estaba siendo golpeado por Diente de oro.

-Ahora me vas a decir donde están ahora tus amigos- le dijo con furia Diente de oro.

-No lose-

2D estaba todo amoreteado, pero igual no iba a decir ni una palabra, no quería que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro. Noodle observaba todo desde una ventana mientras que Murdoc planeaba en como sacar a 2D de allí.

-Es sencillo, solo tienes que golpear a uno de los tipos cuando salga y después a los demás y sacamos a este face-ache de aquí- le explicó Murdoc a Russel.

-No lose, no me parece un buen plan-.

-Pues piensa en uno a ver si atrapo a ese bribón y poder cobrarme la recompensa-.

Diente de oro estaba sentado en una silla vigilando a 2D, escucha un ruido afuera y sale a ver que era, no había nadie afuera, pero luego escucha a alguien murmurando algo en voz baja detrás de unos barriles, va hacia ellos y era Noodle que estaba con Murdoc planeando como entrar y los atrapa a los dos y los tira hacia donde estaba 2D.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?- preguntó confundido 2D.

-Pregúntaselo a Noodle- fue lo único que dijo Murdoc.

-Con que la niña esta sabe nuestro idioma- observó Diente de oro ya que todos en el pueblo sabían que Noodle solo hablaba japonés o eso era lo que el creía.

-En realidad, Russel le ha estado enseñando a hablar el idioma- soltó 2D a lo que recibe un codazo de Murdoc.

Noodle se alivio un poco, casi descubren que ella entiende bien su idioma, solo se preguntaba si Russel seguiría afuera o ya lo habían capturado.

-Tenemos a tres, solo nos queda uno, confiesen ahora, ¿Dónde esta el barrigón?-

Entonces Diente de oro escucha un ruido afuera, así que cuando se voltea Noodle le da un golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconsciente. Murdoc y 2D se sorprenden al ver como lo había hecho, de un salto y haciendo un movimiento con su brazo que parecía de karate, ella se voltea y les hace una señal de silencio.

-No digan nada- decía Noodle mientras se acercaba a desatar a 2D-Sore wa himitsu desu ¿wakarimasuka?-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- interrogó 2D al no entender lo ultimo que había dicho Noodle.

Se da cuenta unos minutos después que uno de los secuestradores los apuntaba con una pistola.

-Sera su fin-

Pero es golpeado por Russel quien entra a tiempo, había ido a ocultarse en otra parte mientras Noodle y Murdoc pretendían que los atraparan a propósito para que luego él dejara inconsciente a dos de los secuaces de Diente de oro para después entrar.

-Salgamos de aquí pronto-

Russel sale seguido de 2D y Noodle, Murdoc iba a atar a Diente de oro para entregarlo al comisario, así que luego los alcanzaría.

-¿Siempre tiene que hacer eso con cada bandido que atacamos?- se cuestionó 2D yéndose con Noodle a un lado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento la tardanza, pero no tenia internet por muchos dias y aun no entiendo el por que.**

**Como ya saben Gorillaz no me pertenece, es propiedad de Damon y Jamie, yo solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

La hija del comisario

Así que Murdoc fue hacia la comisaria, pero para desgracia suya el comisario todavía estaba dormido y la comisaria no tenia la puerta abierta; así que se llevó a Diente de oro arrastrándolo hasta un escondite que solo él conocía, por suerte para él todavía seguía inconsciente. Cuando llegó el día Murdoc se fue a llevar a Diente de oro hacia la comisaria que por fin la puerta había sido abierta.

-Disculpe comisario, tengo aquí atrapado al bandido Diente de oro- decía Murdoc mientras entraba en la comisaria.

-Mi papa sigue dormido, así que puedes dejar el bandido en una de las rejas mientras tanto- dijo una chica sentada detrás de una mesa, que resultó ser nada mas y nada menos que Valerie.

-¡Tu!- se sorprendió Murdoc al verla.

-Así es, soy la hija del comisario, si no fuera por tu amigo ya te habría puesto en la cárcel así que mas te vale que no me cortejes o si no voy a pedirle a papa que te meta en prisión-

Después de que el bandido estuviera en la celda, Murdoc se va nervioso de la comisaria, quien diría que esa chica era la hija del comisario si lo hubiera sabido no la hubiera cortejado.

Mientras tanto 2D fue a la cantina a esperar a Murdoc para poder almorzar. Murdoc aparece minutos después, pide un tequila para poder calmar sus nervios se notaba demasiado debido a que le temblaba la mano al agarrar el vaso cuando se lo sirvieron.

-¿Que te paso Murdoc? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-

-Mas bien lo que vi fue a la hija del comisario-

-¿Es tan horrible?-

-No tarado... es la misma chica que he estado cortejando-

-Ya entendí, creo-

-Pero es toda una, una...- se detuvo Murdoc al intentar decir la palabra "belleza", o quizás "bombón", decidió cambiar el tema y tomar otro tequila -Te lo digo 2D, esa chica es una boba y sobre todo una rata, no quiero meterme en problemas si la vuelvo a ver-.

Mientras tanto Noodle seguía cumpliendo con parte del castigo que tenia de Mr. Kyuzo, todavía estaba trapeando el piso, de vez en cuando miraba afuera queriendo salir.

-2D-san- soltó para si misma Noodle mientras suspiraba.

-Parece ser que estas pensando en una persona especial para ti, Miho-chan- dijo el Mr. Kyuzo acercándose por la espalda.

Noodle se espanta un momento, para luego sonrojarse un poco, no creía que su maestro la hubiera escuchado.

-Puedes salir entonces Miho-chan-

Noodle se alegra al escuchar eso y le da un abrazo a Mr. Kyuzo para luego salir de la lavandería.

En el banco, Russel salió para tener su descanso, cuando se encuentra con Noodle quien se dirigía hacia la cantina donde estaban Murdoc y 2D. En la cantina las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien para Murdoc, ya que cuando 2D había ido a buscar una moneda que se le fue rodando por ahí, Murdoc se había ido a apostar su dinero otra vez, pero perdió de nuevo.

-Ya la encontré- soltó 2D al encontrar su moneda.

Al instante se agacha por que alguien había lanzado una silla, se había iniciado una pelea en una mesa de cartas y no precisamente fue Murdoc, algún vaquero había armado una discusión por pensar que estaba haciendo trampa.

-¡Hey, face-ache, ahí que salir de aquí!- gritó Murdoc buscando a 2D.

La terrible pelea en la cantina seguía, sillas volando, vaqueros golpeándose, todo seguía así, Noodle entró en la cantina esquivando todo lo que se veía volando hasta que se escode detrás de una mesa donde estaba 2D.

-2D-san, me alegra verte- dijo Noodle al ver a 2D.

-Hola Noodle-

La pelea se detuvo al ver los vaqueros entrar a la hija del comisario.

-Ya se calmo la cosa al parecer- murmuró Valerie sentando en una de las sillas que quedaban.

-¿Por que tiene que estar aquí?- se dijo para si mismo Murdoc observando detrás de la taberna.

Se sale y se va hacia donde estaba Valerie.

-Pero miren nada mas, es quien me ha estado cortejando todo el tiempo-.

-Bueno, pero era solamente accidentes que ocurren cuando se bebe de mas- le contestó Murdoc.

-Oye Murdoc, mejor nos vamos antes de que a hija del comisario venga- le dijo 2D viniendo detras de Noodle.

-¿Y que tiene que ver que venga la hija del comisario?- preguntó como si nada Valerie.

-Que no quiere meterse en problemas, por que dice que es una boba y una rata- responde 2D haciendo caso omiso de los gestos de silencio que le hacia Murdoc.

-¡Una rata!- exclamo molesta Valerie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lamento la tardanza, tenia problemas con la computadora.**

**Como ya saben Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion**

* * *

Murdoc abandonado

Valerie se acercaba furiosa a Murdoc.

-Perdón, me confundí- trató de calmarla Murdoc- Quise decir dama-

-No te creo nada de lo que dices, voy a enseñarte a respetar una dama- y le muestra su puño más enojada de lo que estaba.

-Mira no era cierto lo que decía de ti, te lo aseguro-

-Por favor señorita, debería perdonarlo- le pidió amablemente Russel- Además, no debería usar la violencia ya que es una dama-.

-Tiene razón señor, ya que soy una dama, debería perdonar a este hombre a pesar de ser tan desagradable-

Murdoc se alivio al saber que el problema ya estaba resuelto, pero después se molesto al escuchar lo ultimo que había dicho la señorita Valerie. Se le ocurrió una manera de poder ''calmar a la fiera'', ese truco podría funcionar muy bien, no había mujer que no se resistiera.

-Me debes una Murdoc- le dijo Russel.

-Perdona señorita, pero creo que me entró algo en el ojo- soltó Murdoc cerrando uno de sus ojos como si le molestara.

-A ver-

Cuando Valerie esta lo suficientemente cerca, Murdoc le da un beso lo cual deja a Valerie muy sorprendida, pero no contó con que lo veia todo el comisario.

-Oye tu cerdo ¿Como te atreves a besar a mi hija frente a mis narices?-

Ahora si Murdoc había metido la pata y demasiado tremenda, cuando 2D y Russel salieron en su defensa los metieron a los tres en la carcel, en celdas individuales claro esta debido a que Murdoc estaba golpeando a 2D y los tuvieron que separar por lo que ahora 2D estaba en una celda junto con Russel donde Murdoc no podia golpearlo.

Noodle los veía del otro lado de las celdas, en su cara se reflejaba la tristeza y la preocupación.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí pronto- le explico Russel para que se sintiera mejor ya que no quería verla así.

-Disculpa pequeña, las horas de visita terminaron- anuncio el comisario.

Noodle se va, cuando sale hacia la lavandería trata de planear un plan para sacarlos de allí. En la noche, Murdoc no podría dormir, pensaba en alguna manera de salir de la cárcel, hasta que vio una extraña sombra reflejarse por la ventana a la luz de la luna, era un cuervo negro que lo miraba.

-¿Y tu que me ves?-

Y el cuervo seguía mirándolo. Un rugido provenido del estomago de Murdoc le hizo recordar que no le habían dado de comer en todo el día desde que lo metieron en la cárcel. El ruido del estomago hace que 2D se despierte.

-¿Fue un trueno?- preguntó 2D soñoliento.

-Ese fue mi estomago- se molestó Murdoc.

2D se volvió a dormir, Murdoc cerró los ojos tratando de agarrar el sueño, hasta que al fin lo consiguió; poco a poco los primeros rayos de luz asomaban por la ventana, Russel fue el primero que se despertó, luego fue a despertar a 2D que todavía dormía.

El comisario aparecía por la puerta y abrió las rejas en las que estaban encerrados 2D y Russel, Murdoc despertó por el ruido y se pregunta por que no le abren la suya también.

-Ustedes dos pueden retirarse- dijo el comisario, luego se dirige hacia Murdoc- Pero tu no bribón a ver si unos días mas en la cárcel te enseñan a no besar a mi hija-.

-No te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí de alguna manera- le susurró 2D a Murdoc.

Salieron de la comisaria, entonces escucharon unos gritos de alerta de gente que corría a ocultarse la razón por la que lo hacían era que el peor bandido llamado Wull Wursel estaba en el pueblo, había saqueado dos pueblos antes ahora estaba en ese, Russel se esconde detrás de una carreta; pero 2D no entendía por que había huido la gente hasta que tuvo al bandido frente a él lo cual hace que tiemble un poco de miedo.

-Perdone yo ya me iba señor-.

Y sale corriendo a esconderse en uno de los barriles que había cerca.

Pasaron algunas horas para que las cosas estuvieran un poco calmadas y Noodle había ido a la comisaria con un saco lleno de cosas para liberar a sus amigos hasta que se enteró que solo Murdoc estaba en la cárcel, 2D y Russel llegaron detrás de la comisaria hacia la ventana donde daba directo a la celda de Murdoc.

-Russel y yo hemos trasado un plan te sacaremos de allí cuando sea de noche-.

-Mas les vale que me saquen de aquí, no soporto este lugar-.

Se despiden de Murdoc para irse a avisarle a Noodle la cual por suerte la encuentran dirigiéndose a la lavandería, ella escucha muy atentamente su plan y les entrega a 2D y Russel las herramientas que ella iba a usar para sacarlos.

Russel se fue a su trabajo y 2D tuvo que irse a la cantina solo, no era lo mismo si no estaba Murdoc o Russel o también Noodle; ya estaba acostumbrado a estar con ellos y estando solo se sentía diferente.

La noche había llegado, ningún alma se podía ver, solo el sonido de los coyotes ladrándole a la luna; en la comisaria, Murdoc estaba dormido cuando una voz lo despierta y mira a la señorita Valerie sosteniendo un paquete envuelto.

-Tus amigos te envían esto- le dijo mientras pasaba por los barrotes el paquete envuelto- Agradece que mi padre duerme como un tronco-.

Murdoc agarra el paquete y lo destapa, era un pan, como estaba hambriento lo mordió dándose cuenta que estaba completamente duro; lo observa detenidamente encontrando una abertura a un lado del pan, lo abre y ve una herramienta con una nota que decía:

_"Úsala para salir por si yo no puedo hacerlo, no se que mas puedo decir._

_2D_

_PD: te sacaré por la ventana"._

Efectivamente 2D aparecía por la ventana con una enorme lija en la mano.

-Russel vigilara por si acaso-.

2D empieza a lijar las rejillas, pero se detuvo un momento para buscar algo del suelo mientras la lija seguía lijando (como en las caricaturas). Continua y rompe una al igual que la segunda, pero no logro con la tercera por que cuando Russel le dijo que se acercaba alguien 2D arrojo la lija lejos y la ventana aun era pequeña para que Murdoc pudiera salir.

-Mira lo que hiciste idiota, ahora a ver como me saco yo de aquí- Murdoc busca la herramienta para poder usarla.

2D agarra una pala y entra en la comisaria ya que la puerta estaba abierta, abre la reja de Murdoc, dejando dos opciones para que la reja estuviera en ese momento abierta: la primera, que el comisario no cerró la reja, la segunda, que Valerie la abría abierto.

-Oye Muds, creo que necesitaras esto para excavar y salir de aquí- dice enseñando la pala.

Murdoc se queda en shock al ver la puerta abierta, ¿Como es posible que todo el tiempo podría haber salido de la cárcel?. Se acercó a 2D, agarró la pala y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza; salen de la comisaria para reunirse con Russel

-No me pregunten nada-.

-Misión cumplida Russel-.

Al día siguiente en la cantina, le habían contado sobre el nuevo bandido que había en el pueblo, por esa razón tuvieron que cerrar el banco y Russel no fue a trabajar.

-Podremos detenerlo- Murdoc estaba completamente seguro de si mismo.

-Pero es peligroso- le advirtió Russel.

-He oído que es tan malo que te puede romper los huesos- tembló de miedo 2D.

-¿Que eres un hombre o un ratón?-le interrogó Murdoc.

La camarera se acerca a 2D y le entrega un pedazo de queso.

-Aquí esta lo que me ordenaste-.

2D se iba a comer el queso, pero Murdoc se lo tira.

-Deja eso-.

-Mi quesito- se entristeció 2D al ver como su queso en el suelo era llevado por un ratón.

-Déjalo Murdoc- lo defendió Russel- Tu sabes que los cuatro no podremos con él, seria una masacre, ¿Por que te interesa tanto?-

-La recompensa-.

-Así que es eso- se disgustó Russel- Solo quieres el dinero pero no te importa si alguno de nosotros sale lastimado, debí suponerlo, solo piensas en eso y no en otra cosa, vamos 2D, no debemos estar con él-.

2D se va con otro pedazo de queso dejando a Murdoc solo.

-¡Lamentaran el día de haberme dejado así!- les gritó Murdoc.

En ese momento entra Wull Wursel a la cantina mirando a ambos lados.

-¿Quien aquí quiere enfrentarme?-.

Todos se echan para atrás, solo Murdoc queda en frente, el funerario pasa un momento para tomarle las medidas a Murdoc para su ataúd eso no lo asustaba mucho, se enfrentaría al bandido costara lo que costara.

* * *

**No tendre tanto tiempo libre ahora que empece la universidad y la verdad, no se me ocurre mas nada, por lo que lo dejo hasta este capitulo, tengo que esforzarme demasiado, la carrera de Comunicacion Social no es facil para mi.**

**Agradecimientos de comentarios a:**

**KaamDee**

**Utau Hoshina**

**Noodle5522**

**gabiiiii981**


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento la tardanza, la universidad me tiene hasta el cuello de examenes y eso, con tanto estres encima, no puedo escribir mucho, como saben Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

La union hace la fuerza

En la cantina las cosas no iban bien, ya que Murdoc había sido tirado fuera de la cantina todo golpeado.

-¿Te vas a rendir?- le interroga Wull Wursel.

Se levanta torpemente del suelo escupiendo sangre, no se rendiría ya que no iba a mostrar que era débil.

-Nunca-

Por una parte del pueblo, Noodle escucha unos disparos que provenían cerca de la cantina, pensando que seguramente habría algún pleito.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-

-Espero que Murdoc este bien- se preocupó 2D.

-Vamos a ver-.

Murdoc se estaba escondiendo detrás de unos barriles, había fallado en darle unos disparos a Wull Wursel y ya no tenia fuerzas para poder enfrentarlo después de la paliza que recibió, Russel tenia razón enfrentarlo era muy peligroso, solo peleaba por la recompensa, sin embargo no podría derrotarlo él solo.

Cuando el peliazul y la nipona llegaron, 2D sacó su pistola apuntando tan mal que lanzó un disparo que le tiró el sombrero a Wull Wursel.

-¿Ustedes también quieren morir? Si así lo prefieren-

Wull Wursel apunta hacia 2D, Noodle con dos pistolas, pero Murdoc sale de su escondite y la apunta con su única pistola; Russel aparece minutos después con la intención de defender a 2D y Noodle, a Murdoc no por que todavía seguía molesto con él.

-Déjalos, el pleito es conmigo Wull Wursel- le dijo Murdoc con el dedo en el gatillo.

-Si así lo prefieres-

-Si te enfrentas a él te enfrentas también a nosotros- murmuró 2D aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo.

Lo que pasó después fue una pelea entre los cuatro con Wull Wursel, por su puesto que hubo algunos golpes, pero lo que mas se hacían eran disparos y los de 2D eran demasiados torpes, aunque logró darle un golpe fuerte al ver como había golpeado a Noodle y el mas fuerte que Wull Wursel recibió fue el de Russel.

-Para que aprendas a no golpear a las niñas-

Finalmente lograron dejarlo inconsciente y amarrarlo, todos en el pueblo salen de las casas a ver lo que pasaba al escuchar que ya no habían mas disparos, incluyendo al comisario que ve derrotado al bandido. A lo que recibieron unos gritos de victoria y aclamaciones por parte de la gente del pueblo.

-Bueno comisario- empezó a decir Murdoc-Aquí tiene otro bandido mas que yo… es decir, junto a mis amigos, logramos vencerlo-

-Dicen que la unión hace la fuerza- soltó Noodle.

-Sabes Murdoc- dijo Russel-He visto como nos defendiste a nosotros cuando nos iba a disparar-

-Eso quiere decir que si te importamos- terminó de decir 2D.

-Supongo que un poco, pero no pienso compartir la recompensa-


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, aquí después de estar muerta, vuelvo a resurgir con mis fan fics de Gorillaz. Hasta la fecha "Triangulo amoroso" ha tenido 38 reviews, si que deben gustarles mucho mis fan fics a pesar de todas las faltas de ortografía.**

**Anuncio que no hare segundas partes de los fan fics, debido a que las secuelas no son tan buenas como la original, además que no tengo ideas para segundas partes.**

**Como saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Búsqueda de oro

Ese día 2D se había salido del pueblo a dar un paseo a pie debido a que Murdoc había vendido su caballo, aunque luego después no recordó como regresar así que estuvo vagando por todo ese desierto hasta divisar a los lejos unas formas rocosas. Al llegar hasta allá se sienta sobre una roca cansado de tanto caminar y se puso a pensar de cómo podría volver al pueblo.

De repente divisa algo muy brillante no muy a lo lejos, por curiosidad se va acercando hasta toparse con una cueva donde provenía ese brillo, en el suelo ve una pequeña pepita brillante que le pareció muy bonita así que la recoge y se la guarda en su bolsita de monedas. Regresa a donde estaba tratando de ver la manera de poder regresar al pueblo.

Luego de tanto pensarlo fue caminando por todo el desierto totalmente desorientado y cansado, de repente escucha unos ruidos de caballos y divisa a lo lejos una carreta que va hacia su dirección a una velocidad muy alocada que se detiene a un lado de 2D levantando una cortina de humo, los caballos estaban demasiado cansados por la agitada carrera que hicieron mas que nada por quien era el que conducía la carreta.

-Aquí estas face-ache, te estaba buscando por todas partes-

-¿Murdoc, como conseguiste la carreta?-

-Con una buena parte del dinero que obtuve de la venta de tu caballo. Ahora súbete antes de que cambie de opinión y te deje morir en este desierto-

2D se sube a la carreta, Murdoc hace a los caballos correr a la misma velocidad que venían por lo que 2D tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente como podía. En ocasiones Murdoc tropezaba con una roca lo que hacia que 2D rebotara y en dos ocasiones estaba a punto de caerse; siguieron a esa velocidad hasta llegar al pueblo donde Murdoc detiene a los caballos levantando una cortina de humo. Cuando Murdoc baja de la carreta 2D se lleva a los caballos a tomar agua al ver que estaban tan cansados que de seguro no correrían más por un buen tiempo.

Luego de eso, ambos fueron a comprar algo de comida, Murdoc se registra los bolsillos dándose cuenta que no tenia dinero encima así que le pide a 2D que pague, él saca su saco de monedas poniéndolas en la mesa del mostrador de la tienda de comestibles y de allí sale la pepita brillante que encontró; tanto Murdoc como el vendedor se fijaron en la pepita brillante pero Murdoc la agarró primero.

-Face-ache ¿Sabes acaso lo que es esto?-

-¿Una pepita brillante?- le interrogo ingenuo.

-No idiota, es una mas que una pepita brillante, es una pepita de oro-

-Oigan, pueden llevarse todo lo que quieran de la tienda a cambio de esa pepita- soltó el vendedor tratando de agarrar la pepita pero Murdoc se lo impidió.

Así que el vendedor salió de la tienda y gritó a todo pulmón para los que estuvieran cerca lo escucharan.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡El forastero 2D encontró oro!-

Todos los que estuvieron cerca se fueron amontonado en la tienda, Murdoc agarró a 2D y sale de entre la multitud que estaba demasiado alborotada para darse cuenta y salen corriendo hasta llegar al escondite de Murdoc donde guardaba el dinero que había obtenido por la recompensa de todos bandidos que habían capturado. Era una enorme casa abandonada que quedaba apartada de todo el pueblo en una enorme colina, con un establo y el cementerio ubicado mas debajo de la colina donde la mayoría de las tumbas eran de los comisarios anteriores muertos por viejos bandidos.

-¿Este es tu escondite? Es un lugar horrible- observó 2D.

Había varios muebles rotos, el piso crujía mucho, las telarañas colgaban del techo, pareciera que nadie habitada ese lugar por varios años; tal vez se debía a que estaba cerca del cementerio.

-Por eso nadie se atrevería a venir aquí, he estado escondiendo todo mi dinero en este lugar. He estado pensando reunir un poco para arreglar este lugar y habitarlo, seria mucho mejor que esa posada-

-La posada me parece mucho mas cómoda- opinó 2D.

-Pero el posadero esta cobrando mas ahora-

Saca de su bolsillo la pepita de oro, la mira con detenimiento y luego la muerde comprobando que de verdad era oro puro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Si es oro puro. 2D ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-En una cueva-

-¿Dónde esta cueva?-

-Cerca de donde tú me encontraste en el desierto-

-Debemos ir hasta allá para encontrar mas-hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Y no se lo vayas a decir a nadie. ¿Entendiste? a NADIE-

-De acuerdo Murdoc. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a la lavandería-

Hace una señal de despedida y sale del lugar, baja de la colina para dirigirse a la lavandería.

Al llegar a la lavandería, Mr. Kyuzo le entrega unas camisas limpias que él había mandado hace días a lavar. Las había ensuciado para poder ir a la lavandería e ir a ver como estaba Noodle.

-Gracias por lavarme mis camisas Mr. Kyuzo-

-Es mi trabajo 2D-san- hizo una pausa por unos momentos y luego añadió- Quiero que me hagas un favor-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Yo debo irme de pueblo por un tiempo hasta mis tierras. Necesito que cuide de Miho ya que es usted una de las personas que mas le tiene confianza-

-De acuerdo, lo hare. No se preocupe, Noodle estará bien mientras la cuide, mi amigo Russel me puede ayudar-

-Eso espero-

Después de salir de la lavandería, 2D se encuentra con muchas personas que le preguntan donde encontró la pepita de oro entonces el les cuenta el sitio donde la encontró.

Murdoc iba hacia la cantina por un trago y se encuentra que todo el mundo cargaba con palos y picos, cerrando sus negocios y saliendo del pueblo, uno de los lugareños le dijo que iban a buscar el oro ya que sabían la ubicación que le habían dicho 2D. Al oír esto se va molesto a buscarlo y lo encuentra sentado en la entrada del banco con Noodle, lo agarra por la camiseta y lo mira furioso.

-Todos en el pueblo se van a buscar el oro por que tu les dijiste la ubicación del lugar donde encontraste la pepita de oro ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SE LO DIJERAS A NADIE!-

-Eso fue lo que hice. Hay una persona en el pueblo que se llama Nadie y fue al único que no le dije sobre la ubicación de la cueva donde encontré la pepita de oro -explicó 2D.

Lo arroja violentamente al suelo y se masajea las sienes.

-No entiendo por que tienes que ser tan estúpido. Eres mas estúpido que el tonto del pueblo, ese oro tenia que ser solo mío- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Me acompañaran a buscar mi oro junto con Russel, mientras mas manos, mas oro será para mi-

Al principio se negaron a tener que ir a buscar el oro sabiendo que todo se lo iba a quedar Murdoc el cual no iría a compartir nada seguramente, pero insistió tanto que no tuvieron mas remedio que acompañarlo.

Murdoc uso la misma carreta con la que había buscado a 2D, los caballos iban a una gran velocidad que todos tuvieron que agarrarse como pudieran para no caer, cuando llegaron a la cueva, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo estaba adentro. Por suerte para Murdoc no encontraban el oro aun, asi que los cuatro se adentraron mas en la cueva con herramientas y sacos en mano mientras los otros estaban ocupados en la entrada. Estaba tan oscuro que no podían ver nada, por suerte Noodle traía una lámpara de aceite, al quedar la zona alumbrada vieron en la pared del fondo de la cueva como brillaba algo.

-¡Es el oro, lo encontramos!- exclamó 2D.

Murdoc le tapa la boca para silenciarlo, no quería que los demás escucharan eso o se vendrían a donde estaban. Indico a los demás una señal y todos se adentraron hacia el fondo, tomaron sus picos y comenzaron a extraer el oro de la pared de la cueva. Murdoc veía las piedritas y las mordía para verificar si eran oro de verdad.

-Soy rico- soltó Murdoc- Con este oro podre conseguirme mi propia casa. Ya no tendré que pagar por una habitación en la pensión, podría hasta comprarme la taberna y beber cerveza gratis todos los días-

Sus compañeros solo se molestaban al verlo así, ellos trabajaban mas duro que él y solo le interesaba tener el oro para si mismo en vez de compartirlo con ellos ya que se merecen una parte del oro. Cuando ya tenían todos los sacos llenos unos hombres salen de la oscuridad y los apuntan con una pistola.

-Gracias por sacar el oro por nosotros, ahora entréguenoslo-

-Este oro es nuestro…es decir mío, lo encontramos primero-

-Te equivocas, nosotros lo encontramos primero, solo que salimos a guardar los primeros sacos de oro que sacamos y venimos por mas, pero ustedes nos ahorraron la molestia de sacarlo. Ahora danos el oro-

-No entregare el oro que saque con sudor y sangre-

-Entonces tendremos que matarlos. A menos que nos lo entreguen-

Murdoc no estaba dispuesto a entregar el oro luego de tanto trabajo que le costo y no perdería su dignidad por esos hombres al tener que entregar el oro para no morir, eso no era propio de él. Asi que no tuvo otra opción mas que pedir un ultimo deseo y sacó un puro para fumarlo, lo enciende y tira el cerillo al suelo sin darse cuenta que cayo en una mecha de dinamita que los hombres habían traído.

-¡HAY QUE CORRER ANTES DE QUE LA DINAMITA EXPLOTE!- gritó uno de ellos.

Los hombres se fueron corriendo seguido de Murdoc, 2D, Noodle y Russel; este último tiro las bolsas de oro para correr mas rápido.

Cuando la dinamita exploto toda la cueva fue temblando y derrumbándose, la gente que estaba en la entrada tuvieron que alejarse rápidamente de la cueva para salvar sus vidas; mientras que adentro los hombres ya habían salido de la cueva y solo quedaban los cuatro héroes debido . Noodle se tropieza y cae al suelo justo cuando unas rocas estaban cayendo; unas de ellas aplastaron la bolsa de oro.

-¡AYUDENME!- gritó desesperada la nipona.

Murdoc escucho sus gritos y volteo a verla. No lo pensó dos veces y arrojo las bolsas a un lado y saco a Noodle de las rocas para luego agarrarla en sus brazos y salir a toda prisa de la cueva.

Una vez afuera todos se subieron a la carreta que fue demasiado rápido de lo normal debido al susto de los caballos por el derrumbe de la cueva; cuando Murdoc los detuvo fue tan fuerte que salieron disparados de la carreta y cayeron en una pila de cactus.

-¡Ouch! Esto duele demasiado- se quejaba la nipona saliendo de los cactus.

Regresaron al pueblo todos adoloridos, el pueblo estaba medio vacio debido a que la mayoría de la gente se fue por la fiebre del oro, dejando sus hogares y negocios para hacer fortuna, seguramente no regresarían por que estarían perdidos en el desierto; y si lo volvían significaría que habían sobrevivido pero estarían con las manos vacías al no encontrar nada de oro.

Por suerte el medico del pueblo no se había ido por lo que fueron hacia su local de medicina para que le quitara las espinas del cuerpo. Cuando llegaron el medico recostó a 2D en una mesa y con unas pinzas les fue quitando las espinas, él gemía de dolor a cada espina que le quitaban.

-¡Puedes callarte ya con eso face-ache! No te están quitando una bala-

-Pero las espinas duelen-

-Déjalo en paz Murdoc-san ¿Qué no ves como sufre?-

-Hombre, esto no nos hubiera pasado si no hubieras insistido en que buscáramos el oro- se disgustó Russel- Casi morimos en la explosión que tu iniciaste-

-¿Qué yo inicié? Yo no puse la dinamita en la cueva-

-Pero tú encendiste la mecha-

-Mejor olvidemos todo esto- sugirió Noodle- Estoy demasiado cansada por todo lo que pasamos hoy-

Murdoc sacó un puro de su bolsillo, lo enciende y minutos después exhala una larga bocanada de humo.

-Bueno, supongo que perdimos el oro. Pasara demasiado tiempo para que haya otra fiebre de oro debido a que la cueva se derrumbó enterrando toda esa gran fortuna con la cual me pude haber sido rico y poder arreglar la casa que queda en la colina para que fuera mi hogar-

-Eh, Muds- intervino 2D poniéndose de pie luego de que le sacaran las espinas- Tal vez esto te anime un poco-

Saca de su sombrero una pequeña bolsita llena de oro. 2D a escondidas había recolectado su propio oro.

-Me guarde un poco de oro para mis necesidades, pero creo que tu lo necesitas mas. Se lo mucho que deseas arreglar esa casa en la colina para que sea tu hogar, espero que sea suficiente-

-Sera suficiente- dice agarrando la bolsita de oro.

Cuando todos habían salido del local, Noodle abraza fuertemente a Murdoc.

-¡Gracias por salvarme! Dejaste tu oro solo por mi-

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia 2D a acompañarlo hacia la posada dejando a Murdoc sorprendido con su mano en su mejilla.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, aquí después de estar muerta, vuelvo a resurgir con mis fan fics de Gorillaz. La universidad me ha tenido ocupada y no conseguia inspiracion para esto.**

**Como saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Nuevo hogar, nuevos problemas

Con el oro que 2D le había dado a Murdoc, el pudo remodelar la casa que estaba en la colina, compró todos los materiales que requería para la construcción, algunos muebles y se puso a trabajar junto con 2D y Russel para arreglarla. De repente, 2D divisa desde el techo que la gente del pueblo se acercaban al cementerio con un ataúd, al lado de este se encontraba Valerie con la cabeza baja.

-¡Hey miren!- señalo 2D hacia la multitud.

Murdoc y Russel que estaban del otro lado del techo observan como el ataúd es enterrado en una tumba ya cavada para luego enterrarlo.

-De polvo eres y polvo te convertirás- se escucho plegar al sepulturero- Aquí va otro comisario que se nos muere por un criminal, nunca duran mucho-

El comisario había muerto por una bandida que había llegado al pueblo, su nombre era Paula Cracker quien solo llegar al pueblo mató al comisario de un solo disparo. Ahora Valerie ya no tenia a su padre; si el comisario había muerto entonces ¿Quién seria el nuevo comisario? Por ley, aquel que haya atrapado varios criminales y dejado limpia la ciudad del crimen seria nombrado comisario.

Murdoc se bajo del techo y se acercó hacia Valerie que iba detras de las personas que estaban en el funeral.

-Creeme que lo siento-

-Supongo que ahora voy a tener que mudarme del pueblo, sin mi padre aquí, no tengo motivos para vivir aquí mas-

-Crei que podrías quedarte solo por mi-

-Ni en mil años- murmuró Valerie- Eres un bribon de lo ultimo, aunque hayas capturado a todos los criminales tu carácter da mucho asco-

Ella no se habia de cuando Murdoc se habia alejado de ella encendiendo un tabaco, se acerca hacia él molesta y le da una cachetada tan fuerte que le tira el tabaco al suelo.

-¡Escucha a una dama cuando te hable! ¡No me tienes ningún respeto!-

-¿Respeto?- en la voz de Murdoc se escuchaba una molestia-Te mostrare cuanto respeto te tengo-

La agarra por los brazos y se la lleva hasta un establo abandonado donde la tira al pajal, se pone encima de ella y le besa el cuello ignorando los gritos y pataleos que hacia.

La noche estaba por caer, cerca de la tintorería, Mr. Kyuzo se subía a una carreta para partir a su viaje, al lado se encontraba Noodle con un saco lleno de ropa suya y 2D cargando algunos paquetes.

-Cuídala mucho 2D-san y recuerda Miho-chan nuestro secreto-

-Si sensei-sama-

La carreta arranca y Mr. Kyuzo se va despidiendo desde lejos mientras que el peliazul y la nipona mueven sus brazos en señal de despedida. Ambos se van hacia la casa de la colina, en el camino se topan con Russel llevando consigo unos cuantos sacos.

-¿A dónde vas con esos sacos?- le preguntó 2D.

-Me mudare con ustedes-

-¡¿Mudarte?- se sorprendió 2D.

-Oigan, yo les ayude a construirla, me lo merezco, además, no me gusta la idea de que Noodle se quede a vivir con ustedes ya que no confío en Murdoc-

Esto se debía por que Noodle le había contado sobre el viaje de Mr. Kyuzo y que se quedaría a en la casa en la colina con Murdoc y 2D. Al principio Murdoc no pensaba compartirla pero como 2D le entregó su oro para que la arreglara, le permitió poder quedarse en su casa y mas por que 2D tenia que cuidar de Noodle.

Al llegar a la casa de la colina, Murdoc estaba afuera fumando un tabaco, cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de los tres, Russel le explica su idea de mudarse con ellos.

-¡Estas loco! ¿Para que querías vivir aquí?-

-También quiero cuidar de Noodle-

-Eso nunca-

-Si no me dejas, les contare a cada bandido del lugar donde escondes tu dinero- le amenazó Russel ya que sabia muy bien el escondite debido a que 2D se lo contó durante la reparación de la casa.

Murdoc no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo quedarse. El interior de la casa estaba decorada con algunos muebles y un pequeño horno de cocina, una habitación con dos camas y una ventana con vista al cementerio, no era todo un lujo, pero lo suficiente para poder llamarlo "hogar". 2D y Murdoc tuvieron que dormir en el suelo de la sala ya que solo había dos camas y 2D no quería que Noodle durmiera en el suelo y Russel no iba a dejar que Murdoc y Noodle estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-Esta casa es mía, deberían hacer mis reglas- se quejo Murdoc- El suelo es incomodo-

-Deberías comprar otras dos camas para que durmamos los cuatro- le sugirió 2D.

Murdoc le da un golpe en la cabeza y se voltea en posición fetal para ponerse a dormir.

-Por cierto Murdoc. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día luego de que fuiste a ver a Valerie?-

Él no respondió, solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, Murdoc estaba reunido con 2D en el bar, de la puerta aparece Valerie con una pistola en la mano apuntando hacia Murdoc.

-¡Ahí estas! ¡Voy a matarte bribón!-

Le va disparando a Murdoc y este esquiva todos sus disparos hasta esconderse detrás de la barra, la camarera de acerca y se agacha para estar a su altura.

-¿Y a ella que le hiciste?-

Valerie aparece y le apunta con la pistola, cuando dispara se da cuenta que no tiene mas municiones.

-¡Pero me las vas a pagar todas!-

Sale del bar toda molesta haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que le echaban los hombres del bar. 2D le entraba la curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba y del por que Valerie estaba molesta con Murdoc.

-¿Que le paso Murdoc?- le interrogó 2D.

-Solo esta molesta por que no regrese para darle mas- le respondió Murdoc.

2D no entiende nada de lo que decía Murdoc y era mejor que no le explicara nada de lo que había pasado.

Cuando las cosas ya estaban en calma entra Paula Cracker lanzando tiros al aire por lo que todos se ocultan debajo de las mesas.

-Muy bien, todos entréguenme todo el dinero que tengan encima o se las verán con mi pistola como lo hice con el comisario-

Aterrados todos le entregan su dinero excepto Murdoc, Paula le apunta con la pistola y este no se mueve de su sitio.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo Paula?-

-Deberias, he matado ha varios hombres en toda mi vida-

2D que estaba cerca mira todo aterrado pensando que Paula podria asesinar a Murdoc, asi que cuando el arma esta por disparar empuja a Paula haciendo que esta fallara en el tiro, ella molesta se levanta y apunta a 2D, pero al verlo mas de cerca se detiene y guarda su arma.

-En otro momento ajusto cuentas-

Se sale del bar toda tranquila, cuando estaba en la puerta voltea hacia 2D y le sopla un beso.

-Nos vemos guapo-

2D se puso atónito con esto, nunca creyó que eso pasaría, Murdoc estaba de la risa y le da un golpecito en el hombro.

-Parece que le gustaste a esa bandida-

-Oh Murdoc. ¿Cómo piensas eso?-

-Pero admítelo, no esta nada mal-

-Quédatela si quieres-

En las afueras del pueblo, un burro desnutrido y mal oliente se acercaba montado por un extraño hombre alto, vestido de negro y con una extraña mascara cubriendo su rostro, al mirar la lejanía del pueblo pareciera que estuviera sonriendo.

-Pronto, este pueblo será todo mio-


End file.
